


You're Never A Failure In Our Eyes

by thedoctormollywinchester



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Parental Abuse, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, TFW are worried about the reader, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6669262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedoctormollywinchester/pseuds/thedoctormollywinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Team Free Will assuring you that you are loved and how much they need you after coming to collect you from a family reunion where you spent your time being told how much of a failure you are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Never A Failure In Our Eyes

“Are you okay (Y/N)?” The guys asked worriedly.

“Y-Yeah I guess so.” You answer softly, trying your best not to cry. It was just so hard. You really hadn’t wanted to go to the reunion anyways. You knew what was going to happen because every time it was the same. The family would get together and talk about how their kids were doctors or lawyers or some stuff like that. And then there was you. You could feel your family’s glares even when you turned away. You were the black sheep of the family because you were the only one who wasn’t married yet, the only one who wasn’t “successful” in life. It didn’t matter that you saved countless people’s lives almost everyday because you couldn’t tell them. This time was the worst though. This time they had actually yelled at you in front of everybody.

*flashback*

“(Y/N) when are you going to get a real job??!! We’re tired of being the only ones with a child that isn’t successful or married. When am I going to get some grandkids anyways??!!”

“I’m sorry Mom! I haven’t met the right man yet. And I’m doing pretty well financially anyways.”

“HA! You probably are scaring away all of the men anyway. You always were a strange one, never even getting a date to prom. You’re embarrassing to the whole family. i can’t believe I have such a failure for a daughter!”

*end of flashback*

“Did it go okay this time (Y/N)?” The guys asked worriedly.

You laughed quietly in pain, the tears finally slipping unchecked down your face.

“No guys, this time was probably the worst. Spent the whole time getting yelled at for being a failure, a disgrace on the family name, and not getting married or have a regular job like my siblings.”

The guys looked at you with pain in their eyes. You were part of their family and they couldn’t bear it when people hurt you. 

“I told you, you shouldn’t have gone there!” Dean said angrily. “Some “family” telling you that you’re a failure. Why, you have saved more people than they could even imagine. I should go over there and—“

"No Dean.” You sighed tiredly. “It’s not worth it. And besides, I’m used to it. All of my life I’ve been treated differently by them. I guess to them it doesn’t matter what I do. I’ll always be a failure in their eyes.”

“Well you aren’t to us.” Sam added firmly. “You will never be a failure to us. We need you so much. Heck you’re the one that keeps us sane sometimes!”

“I agree (Y/N)”, Castiel said decisively. “You are so important to us. We all love you so much.”

Tears were streaming down your face now as you looked at the faces of your friends who were closer to you than your own family. You loved them all so much.

“Thanks guys,” You said, smiling through the tears. “You guys are the closest thing that I have to a real family.”

The guys smiled at you and each hugged you tight.

“Don’t ever let them get you down sweetheart.” Dean said as he hugged you tight. “You’re better than those jerks anyways.”

“Thanks Dean.” You say smiling as you pulled away from him to get pulled into a hug with Sam. You smiled as he leaned down to wrap his arms around you.

“Same thing goes for me (Y/N).” Sam said. “You’ll always be special to us. Don’t ever forget that.”

“I won’t Sam,” You promised as he gently pulled away and smiled at you. All of a sudden you felt Cas’ strong arms pull you tight and he kissed you on the top of your head almost like he was blessing you.

“I love you too (Y/N).” He said hugging you. “We all do. And my Father loves you too. And you are special to each and every one of us.”

You smiled at them all, the tears still falling but this time because you were happy. Sure your biological family might think that you were a failure. They might say that you need to get a life but that didn’t matter. Because standing in front of you was your real family. The were the ones that got you through the hard times and never gave up on you no matter what happened. And that’s what true family was. Putting others before yourself and always being there for each other no matter what crazy things were happening. You had found home.

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by @teamfreewillimagines 's imagine post on Tumblr. The summary belongs to that account but the story is mine.


End file.
